


The Four Kings

by PixelezOtaku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelezOtaku/pseuds/PixelezOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta,Turles,Broly,and Raditz.Four Kings of the Earth,or in otherwords,the four most richest people.And then there's Goku,a homeless man who soon runs into the four.How will this story end- Find out by reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Kings

(To Readers on Fanfiction.net) A/N : If you read this and some of the words are missing or some are mispelled,blame Fanfiction.net.I double check all my stories and fix spelling errors I find everytime before publishing these stories and I don't know why words disappear or are mispelled.

 

Also,I will post this to three different sites.And yes,I know :/ I accidenticallu titled this story the same thing as some...thing from Dark Souls (?).If you caught that,I'll let you know that I searched up "The Four Kings" after making the title XD And then I found out what I did.

XXX

 

A figure rushed down an alley way during midnight.He had silky,black hair brushing against the wind,going in every-which-way.The clothes he wore seemed quite unlikely considering who he was.It was a dark brown leather jacket and the bottom rimmed with the fur of a bear,the hood in the inside had a warm coating.His pants were loose jeans,ripped on the knees and a bit on the side as if he had fought a battle with them on.He also wore a Plain,black scarf around his neck that flew back as he ran.

 

Continuing to run,the man pulled out the decorative pocket watch he had in his pocket.It's edges were rimmed with a golden dragon,the top on the stop watch being sorta like an orb cut in half just to show the four stars in it,and placed in the center of the watch.It's chain necklace was a golden style and there were three colorful feathers at the spot where the chain and pocket watch met.Opening it to take just one glance,he stayed calm and muttered under his breath,"Damn.I'm late."

 

Turning a corner,he headed towards a formerly abandoned building on a ghost street.The building was covered in moss,dust,and had cracks in almost every place.The only thing keeping the floor and everything else from collapsing was the metal inside the concrete,keeping a stable hold.

 

Running inside,the man rushed to the second floor by stairs.Once there,he had made sure to carefully jump or walk above/around the people on the floor sleeping,and headed towards a seperate room in the building.Treading carefully to it,the man slowly opened the door.Sneaking inside,he attempted to awaken the woman sleeping on the desk.Before he could even poke she had woken up and nearly jumped out of her seat,startling the man.

 

When her vision cleared and she saw the man,she scolded in a whisper,"Dammit Goku,you're late again!" Goku chuckled sheepishly and put his hand behind his head.He whispered,"Gomen-nasai,Videl-chan."

 

She sighed in acceptance and gestured hin to sit down.After that,she whispered to him,"Put the things you bought on the floor for now," and her expression turned serious."One of the four Kings wants to tear this place down in one week.Not just this building,but the entire street,for another part of his company.The people don't have anywhere else to go and-and...we don't know what to do about this all..."

 

Once finished,Goku's eyes were already wide and his expression angry."That's horrible!All for another part of his company!?That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard!This is the only place they can stay,if-if they head out towards other places they might get picked on,or even killed by those arrogant,rich people!" he protested.

 

"I know...," Videl whispered,looking off to the her right,head down.Goku noticed how she was sad and made a decision.He said,"I'm going to confront him..." Videl stared at him like he was some lunatic,"Goku!That's insane!He's a trillionare who has-who has probably tons of guards and-and probably can kill you without hesitation considering the fact that he's one of the Kings!!"

 

Jumping up from his seat and slamming his hand down on the table,he ground out,"I'm confronting the man and that's final,Videl...I'm sorry." Realizing Goku's stubborness,she sighed,head bowed down,and nodded.Although she knew this was bad,she had to accept it because if she didn't,she knew he'd do it without her knowledge and everything would turn out worst.

 

"I'll be going for now Videl...I'll roam around near the mansion to find a place to sleep and then tomorrow morning I'll go confront him and if you guys don't see me for the rest of the day,don't worry and just tell everyone I'm sorry.Goodbye for now," Goku stated before walking out of the room.Probably twenty seconds later,Videl watched outside her window as Goku exited the building,his midnight-black scarf trailing behind him in the air.Soon enough,it had become dark as to block Videl's vision from spotting Goku.

 

XXX

 

The end.


End file.
